The present invention relates to a problem solving method and a problem solving system such as 1 train regulation system for restoring disturbances in a train diagram or a train group control system for guaranteeing an identical interval between running trains, wherein the method and system requires circumstantial judgement.
Conventionally, as described in pages 173 to 180 of "Development of Train Regulation Support System by Knowledge Engineering Approach", IECE Transactions C, Vol. 2, 1987, it has been a common practice, when preparing a control plan, to extract general rules from methods employed by experts, thereby producing the control plan depending on the rules.
In the example of the conventional technology, a problem solving plan is created depending on rules representing the experts' methods in a computer system; however, if it is desired to take a flexible action or operation when the system is changed in association with operation conditions and input data, the rules become to be quite complicated. This makes it difficult to generate a knowledge base. Moreover, to achieve a comprehensive judgement in consideration of global circumstances or situations, the knowledge base becomes much more complex, which leads to a problem that such a knowledge base cannot actually be generated in a practical system.